lab_rats_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Spike
"In the face of an iminent threat, Chase's commando app kicks in and he becomes a fearless brute I like to call Spike. It's kinda like a fight or flight, except I took out the flight part because useless, and I replaced it with the testosterone level of like a tazmanian devil wolverine shark lion hybrid that's mad." -Mr. Davenport on Spike Spike is the name of Chase's alternate personality when his Commando App activates. Personality Spike is a arrogant, cocky, fearless soldier. He threatens or hurts anyone that makes him angry. He is incredibly agressive, rude, and violent. He will destroy anything that threatens him. He seems to lack much of Chases intellect, preferring to use violence and force to solve his problems. He is often seen growling and flexing his biceps. He also has a somewhat sadistic and mean sense of humour. He still posseses several of Chases traits, such as his leadership. Spike possesses all of Chases powers and skills, but lacks his compasion, fear or sense of decency. As such he is stong enough to bend a metal baton and rip a water fountain apart. He also has his tremendous martial arts knowledge. Spike may also be a physical manifestation and representation of Chase's anger, shown when Leo revealed as to why he disabled Chase's bionics, Chase immeaditely reverted to Spike and threatened Leo. Background In Season 1 Episode 2 ("Commando App"), Davenport insinuates that Spike has appeared prior to the Lab Rat's excursion into high school. In one instance, Davenport gave Adam boxing gloves, which Adam uses to hit Chase. Chase's commando app activates, turning Chase into Spike. Spike tears apart the lab and beats up Adam. At the conclusion of his rampage, he asks, "Any one else confused about the don't punch me rule?" Apperances Season 1 In "Commando App," Chase turns into Spike when threatened. In this form, he casually defeats all those who threaten him, starting off with the football team, thenPrincipal Perry. In the end Chase returns to normal, and is angry at the others for misusing his alter ego, as he hasn't enjoyed his day yet. The end of the episodes shows Spike and Perry in a constant insult battle, which seems to be a tie. Season 2 In "Spike's Got Talent," Leo steals a device from Donald's desk. He uses it to inhibit Chase's molecularkinesis powers during the talent show. Chase is unable to perform his act, so his embarassment and fear leads to Spike's activation. Spike smashes the chair on his head, bullies other performers, and tests wits with Principal Perry. The battle escalates to a physical fight. It is close, but Spike loses, presumablyt because he lacks the body of a wrestler. Chase finally returns to himself as Principal Perry bodyslams him and pins him to the ground. Quotes Commando app "Think again bubbleneck! I'm gonna rip out your kneecaps and use them as hockey pucks!" - to Trent "Hey! Watch who your talking to, sports bra!" - to Principal Perry. "Quit? Or Move out of the state in shame?"- To Principal Perry. "Why don't you just hop in your economy car, and tooodle on home to your six cats and your online bingo tournoment" - ''To Principle Perry End of episode sesion: Perry: Your whole life is a dissapointment '' Spike: At least I don't look like a frog. Perry: People love frogs. You look like an owl. Spike'': Owl's are wise. You know what else is wise? Old people. Like you.'' Perry'': Yeah I'm old. Shouldn't you be joining a boyband?'' Spike'': *Shakes head* You look like a Bulldog.'' Perry'': You look like a poodle.'' Spike'': *Fast* People make calenders of poodles, how many bulldog callenders have you seen?'' Perry'': Ten, I collect them.'' Spike'': They must be worth alot because they are so rare! Speaking of rare, when was your last date?!'' Perry'': Tuesday! We had clams! They look just like you!'' Spike'': *Sniffs* Are you sweating? 'Cause I smell gravy.'' Perry'': Oh yeah? Well lucky for us, we already have the turky!'' Spike'': Hey Ireland called, They want their leprecon back.'' Spikes got talent "Hey! Do you wanna see me move that chair with my head?" - to the Talent Show Audience "I don't wanna chill out. I want to rip out someone's spine and use it as a pogo stick." -to Leo "What did you say to me, fruit fly?" - to Leo "Goody. I love it when all the easy targets are gathered in one place." "Twirl that, Princess." -to a baton twirler after deforming her baton into a loop "That's what I call a Slam-Punk." -to basketball jock "What are you going to do about it, Shoulder Pads?" -to Principal Perry "Oh yeah? Well Santa called. He wants to know if you'll be making toys this year." -to Principal Perry "Ooo. That's a funny joke.Where did ya get it from, your cat's litter box?" -to Principal Perry "Alright Kitty Cat. Wanna Tango?" -to Principal Perry. "Alright Kitty Cat. Category:Characters Category:Alter-Egos